


Come Hell or High Water

by AstridEstelle



Category: Code Lyoko, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEstelle/pseuds/AstridEstelle
Summary: Jeremie: I hope I'm not gonna regret this in a minute.William: I swear.Yumi: After all we are Lyoko warriors, aren't we.Ulrich: It's impossible even to imagine it.Aelita: We've lost everything.Odd: I volunteer.Code Lyoko Hunger Games fusion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Yumi Ishiyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tribute: Yumi Ishiyama
> 
> District One: Luxury
> 
> The 29th Hunger Games Victor

Yumi didn’t hesitate to raise her hand, “I volunteer!” She’d been born for this after all.

She’d grown up training in the career center with the others, since she could walk and was confident in her skills. She made her way up to the podium, face set in a neutral position. The only reason she’d volunteer was so her family would be safe, and proud, nothing more nothing less. Just cause she was a career didn’t mean she had to like it.

Her district partner was a boy named Theo Gautheir, who was playing it up for the cameras waving cockily. Yumi couldn’t help but roll her eyes, those kind of tributes always died early. What a shame, he was good-looking.

* * *

“No matter what Yumi.” Her mother whispers. “We’re already so proud of you”

“Don’t lose yourself okay.” her father adds on

“I don’t know why they’re so worried” Hiroki rushes out, “Every body knows you’re the best fighter in school.”

* * *

She doesn’t say much during the interview. She nods politely, tilts her had just so, and smiles. Even when he asks about her training score a _ten_ and asks her how she does it, she mimes zipping her lips. They’ll all see soon enough.

* * *

The arena is afloating mountain top with various ledges and fog surrounding the sides. The cornucopia is surrounding by thick fog and Yumi just knows, that the ledge leading to it, has a break a gap, some innocent fool is gonna run full speed and hurtle straight to the ground. 

It’s easy for Yumi to run to the cornicoupa take a leap and land on the other side. She grabs a bag, and some Tessan fans ( _excellent_ ) and waits.

Theo goes down killed by a girl from district seven and isn’t that surprising and Yumi is content to ignore her, but when she comes after her, well Yumi finishes the deed.

* * *

In the end it comes down to her and a boy from district two, they’re fighting against these things she calls kankerlots, they look like big scuttling roaches, trying to shoot them with their lasers.

Yumi ends him by back flipping off a ledge, shimming back up and slicing her Tessan fans through his neck.

* * *

She should’ve expected this, honestly, really. Yumi has never been stupid, but she could be hopelessly naive. Yumi closes her eyes takes a deep breath, she thinks of her mother, her father, Hiroki, it’s the thought of Hiroki of Hiroki being forced into this that moves her to answer. Her family loves her, and she loves them, but they would never, never allow her to degrade herself like this, neither would her pride.

Yumi leans in close to President X.A.N.A face, “Do your worst.”

* * *

  
So Yumi is the 29th victor, her family is dead, but at least Yumi is not a slave, not the same way the other pretty victors from District 1 are. It’s fine, and when she and a group of other victors fight back and destroy X.A.N.A once for a while it’ll still be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Yumi and her family would rather them die than her be a prostitute so yeah


	2. Ulrich Stern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tribute: Ulrich Stern
> 
> District Two: Masonry and Defense
> 
> The 35th Hunger Games Victor

Ulrich volunteered of course he volunteered. If he didn’t his father would’ve murdered him. Seriously. Besides that was what life was like in District Two, they raised you to be their perfect little murder machine. His fellow tribute was a girl named Emily or so, he didn’t get the last name, all he knew was that she wouldn’t be around for long, not with those glasses.

* * *

During training Ulrich makes himself known as the one to beat. It might be a little dumb but Ulrich has never been one to hide his skull.

His mentor is not happy.

“Of all the stupid things.” Jim rants.

It’s not showing off he just happens to be extremely good at what he does. Plus he doesn’t care. He was born to fight, and that’s just what he’ll do, fight.

* * *

He gets an _twelve_ during his training score and doesn’t say one word during this interview.

What’s there to say after all. Either he’ll die or he’ll win.

This is the first time there is no career pack, or at least the first time District Two tributes aren’t in it.

* * *

Ulrich teams up with Emily and they make it pretty far. The arenas is a vast desert and Ulrich is pretty sure he can outlast them when it comes out to water.

Eventually the game makers most get bored because suddenly they’re being attacked by giant red crabs.

His katana does a pretty good job of deflecting their beams, and he stabs them all through the center.

Emily doesn’t make it and Ulrich is shifted back towards the cornucopia in the middle of a sandstorm and stabs his last opponent through the stomach, a boy from district seven.

* * *

When Xana tells him of his expectations, of what he has to do or watch his family die. Ulrich is so close to shrugging, cause his dad well he’s never cared about his dad but his mother he loves his mother, but his mother doesn’t stop his dad.

That’s where Ulrich pauses stares at X.A.N.A and doesn’t say a thing just walks away. Whatever happens will happen.

Nothing does. Maybe X.A.N.A realized there wouldn’t be any point but Ulrich is one of the few good-looking victors who doesn’t have to do side work.

He doesn’t say much. Ulrich has never been much of a talker. However when he meets his fellow victors. When he meets Yumi, other people who can’t wait to take down X.A.N.A he suddenly finds he as a lot more to say.


	3. Odd Della Robbia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tribute: Odd Della Robbia
> 
> District Six: Transportation
> 
> The 47th Hunger Games Victor

Odd is what people call a nonstarter. That is people take one look at him and immediately write him off, either for being too short or too loud or too scrawny or whatever excuse they design on using that day.

It didn’t really bother him except for when they started harassing him about it then he got really mad. After all, how the heck was he supposed to grow up all healthy like the careers did when he lived in a family of seven.

* * *

When the hostess calls his name, Odd grins and smirks and waves and makes a big show of being afraid, much to the crowd’s amusement.

During the chariot ride, Odd is hilarious, winking and posing and flexing for the cameras, blowing kisses. He’s totally got this in the bag.

He makes the career’s laugh, ignoring the hurt look in his partner’s face, sorry Tamiya. Gaining a spot with them provided he can prove himself, worth it. Unknown to anyone else in the room, Odd is pretty damn good at throwing stars, and arrows and darts and well pretty much anything that is aimed with accuracy. Once he realized his chances of being entered in the games are pretty damn high, well he figured it couldn’t hurt.

At training Odd is tempted to get a low score, and surprise the viewers, but he remembers that he needs the careers until they turn on themselves, and they’re least likely to let him in their group with a low score, even with the high score they’re more likely to deal with each other first and view him as an easier target to go after later.

So it’s with that plan in mind that Odd goes into training and tries his absolute best to his utter surprise he gets a _nine_. It isn’t as good as District Two’s, 11s and 12s or District One’s 10s or 11s, but a nine is pretty up there.

It even has the added bonus of making him just that memorable and hopefully that will help him win.

* * *

“Tell us about yourself Odd!”

And Odd does, he tells them about his huge family, his many sisters, his hopes and dreams. He jokes and laughs with them, they never get a chance to catch their breath, if there’s one thing Odd’s good at, it’s making people laugh, and he doesn’t let up. Even when it’s time to go, he accidentally trips over himself and takes a bow, leaving them in stitches.

It has the added benefit of further cementing his role as goofball in the career pack. Everyone more or less forgets about his nine and sure up against a career’s twelve or eleven it’s nothing, but a nine is pretty good for a district six boy that doesn’t deal with anything that would require a significant amount of body strength. Still acting oblivious works in his favor.

* * *

When the arena comes into view Odd immediately curses under his breath. He fucking hates the cold. He’s in a frozen tundra of sorts with various icy beams and ledges and Odd makes a decision to end this as soon as possible one way or another, he really doesn’t like the cold.

The countdown goes off and Odd hangs back, dodging various weapons andother tributes, he’s supposed to be a career which means he’s suppose to do his best killing other children but when he sees the look on Tamiya’s face he just can’t.

That makes him as bottom of the barrel when it comes to the pack, and Odd much to his delight gets thrown the bow and arrow, the rest of them having better luck with their swords and daggers.

Honestly he manages to stay with the career pack for a good amount of time, when everything starts to go to shit, there’s only about nine kids left.

* * *

It goes like this, he’s with the group when they find Tamyia and how she manage to survive the long, he’ll never know.

He’s the first one who see her from a distance, in the trees, it’s his job, surveying from the trees and when he sees her, he just sighs, already knowing that his alliance has come to an end, not that he would’ve lasted much longer, he’d heard the district four girl bringing up taking him out.

Still, Odd doesn’t want to necessarily make them an outright enemy, but he’s got no choice. He pitches a bow and arrow, shooting district two and district one’s boys in the stomach.

“Run Tamiya!”

“Fucking traitor!”

Odd dodges the throwing knives, most of them, one gets his arm and that makes it extremely hard to leap from ledge to ledge. Still he manages to get away and not look back when he hears Tamiya scream, he tried his best he really did.

Odd spends the rest of the time, jumping from ice ledge to ledge, shooting random tributes down. At some point it comes down to a full out brawl between him and the girl from district four and isn’t that embarrassing. Not that he thinks girls can’t fight it’s just the principal.

Still, he manages to get the upper hand and just sorta drive the arrow through her face, he spends twenty minutes throwing up before passing out from blood loss and waking up in the capital.

* * *

When X.A.N.A tells him the expectations, Odd keeps the smile on his face though he’s screaming on the inside, but apparently everyone wants a chance to hang out with the funny victor from six, ignoring the fact that he’s just fourteen, but he loves his family, he really really does.

He wants to cry, he gave them all the information they needed during his interviews. At least the other victors are kind enough to guide him as to what’s to be expected. All this means, is that when Jeremie Belpois says he has a plan to get rid of X.A.N.A once and for all, Odd’s in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odd isn’t as proud as Yumi, stuff she wouldn’t do or she thinks her family wouldn't want her to do, she won’t whereas Odd will.


	4. Jeremie Belpois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tribute: Jeremie Belpois
> 
> District Three: Electricity
> 
> The 49th Hunger Games Victor

When Jeremie heard his name he’s not ashamed to admit that he might’ve cried. Okay, so he did cry, can you blame him.

He was just a nerdy kid from District Three he had no hope of surviving. His partner Milly had a better chance than he did, and she was 12 to his 15.

Jeremie was just smart, he was good at computers and electronics but what good was that when everyone was trying to kill you.

He couldn’t fight. He didn’t know how to use Tessan fans like the District One victor who sliced throats in the foggy mountain arena.

He wasn’t strong and skilled like the District Two victor who stabbed his opponents blood spilling across the desert arena, with his lethal katana.

Even the goofy District Six winner with his arrows, jumping and climbing from ice berg to ice berg like a cat, shooting down tributes.

No Jeremie isn’t like them at all. In fact Jeremie has already accepted his fate, so has his parents not that he blames them, Jeremie has never been all that physically active.

* * *

He trembles during the chariot ride, and scores a _four_ for a training score a four! He might as well have shoot me painted on his forehead.

The worst part is Jeremie can’t help but tear up during his interview and he knows he just knows that he’s screwed.

“Oh sweetheart don’t be scared.” His interviewer coos.

* * *

When the platform starts to rise, his heart starts pounding, and he’s about two seconds from hyperventilating when he takes in his environment.

The arena is what looks like a giant factory, in the center there’s a computer, and there’s wires everywhere electrical wires, andJeremie, Jeremie can do this.

He might have a chance. The countdown starts and Jeremie counts down with his fingers taking in his environment. There are weapons, but he knows not to bother with that.

* * *

When the countdown starts he grabs a few materials, crafts together an unstable ball of sparking machinery and throws it as fast as he can.

Then runs as fast as he cans (which still isn’t fast enough he gets caught up in the ensuring blast...)

Jeremie isn’t a fighter. He isn’t a killer, but he also doesn’t want to die. It’s that thought that had him make the bomb and throw.

That’s what he does making bombs and traps, and he wins by creating this fast acting monstrosity that swallows people whole. He’ll never live that down.

* * *

But just like that Jeremie is a victor. His bomb killing off everyone sprinting for packs or fighting for weapons. His other traps luring out the rest.

He’s so ecstatic he can’t believe it. Him, Jeremie Belpois has won.

* * *

You’d think that’s be the end of it but later he finds out that it wasn’t entertaining enough, that he’d made a mockery of the games and when he goes home to find his parents dead he gets it.He understands why the other victors are always so down.

Jeremie isn’t a fighter, never has been but when it comes to X.A.N.A he’ll fight till his last breath. When he meets Aelita he discovers another damn good reason to get rid of X.A.N.A once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X.A.N.A doesn’t like Jeremie and a kid who wins without fighting no matter how smart would definitely be punished.


	5. William Dunbar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tribute: William Dunbar
> 
> District Four: Fishing
> 
> The 59th Hunger Games Victor

Other people might have been nervous but those other people weren’t William Dunbar.

When his name gets called out (he would’ve volunteered but what difference does it make.) he shrugs and casually makes his way to the front.

His partner is a pretty girl named Sissi Delmas, and he can’t help but feel a little bad. She’s okay, but she’s not the best, she’d thought being a mayor’s daughter would save her. No one is safe from President X.A.N.A

* * *

Still, when William is in his chariot he flexed and smirked and grinned and does all he can to get the crowd screaming.

He does great during interview, all flirting and cool and mysterious. The crowd loves and eats it up and when he implied he flirted with the judges to receive his _11_ , well a few of them may have rushed the stage.

William knows what the other contestants are thinking that he’s cocky and stupid and gonna be the first to die, but the thing is, William has learned that it’s not really cockiness if you can back it up.

* * *

“You’re so annoying Dunbar.” Sissi says.

He’s shocked she’s lasted his long, he usually didn’t underestimate people and Sissi, well everyone underestimated her.

William shrugs, shifting his sword, a _zweihander,_ which he fucking loves and shrug.

He likes Sissi and doesn’t want to be the one to kill her so it’s time for her to go.

“See you around Delmas.” He says and walks away. Most people wouldn’t turn their back on an opponent but most people aren’t William.

He barely makes it five minutes away before he hears her screaming and swivels around racing back to her. Or at least trying too.

He’s in a shifting blue maze, with moving walls and floors and it’s a struggle to get to her. By the time he reaches her she’s dead on the floor with a giant octopus thing hovering over her.

William doesn’t hesitate and grabs his sword attacking until the octopus is nothing more than little bits of calamari on the floor.

* * *

After that William shows no mercy, he’s tired and wants out of this stupid arena and slices and dices, with his zweihander not stopping until the last boy from district five is dead on the floor body sliced in half.

When X.A.N.A tells of him his new job, William wants to scream, and he does slicing and fighting until he’s out under. But he loves his family his parents, so William does his job, zoning out it’s as if his body is possessed. At least Odd was nice to walk him through his first time.

William isn’t aware of anything doesn’t come out of the fog until he meets the other victors who have a plan to take out X.A.N.A than every thing begins to clear.


	6. Aelita Schaeffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tribute: Aelita Schaeffer 
> 
> District Five: Power
> 
> The 65th Hunger Games Victor

Aelita has been running all her life, running from her past, running from her bullies, running from the orphanage. The point is Aelita is really good at running.

She’s also really smart but people always ignore that part. She’s a halfie, her mother was a capital citizen and her father a power plant worker when they got together. It’s against the rules, but then again, so was running away, which her parents were planning on doing, and building weapons which her dad was definitely doing. Still, she has bright pink capital hair even if she has no parents, and that makes it extremely obvious who she is.

So when they call up her name for the games, she doesn’t bother running through she probably could, her hair is like a beacon in the night, not worth it. She goes up calmly, not crying, rummaging through a strategy in her head.

She thinks of the two previous winners, a boy who built a bomb in a matter of seconds, and the boy who went around slicing everyone in half.

Her partner Herb isn’t doing to well, he’s started hyperventilating and Aelita can’t help but think that isn’t a good luck for him.

* * *

Her mentor decides that the route they wanna take with her is innocent naive child, unaware of her parents faults and a victim of tragic circumstances. Aelita agrees in a heartbeat she mastered the innocent look a long time ago, back even when her parents were still alive.

She waves demurely, and makes sure to wear the awed-scare look on her person during the chariot ride. During interviews, she speaks softly, and stares at the floor, or at her dress, and smiles sweetly and innocently.

“Oh that pink hair is just lovely.” The interviewer sighs.

“Thank you. Apparently I get it from my mother but I never knew her. I hear she was beautiful, I hope one day I can live up to her.”

“Oh aren’t you adorable. So I heard you got a _seven_ on your training score. Quite interesting for a tribute from a lower district.”

Aelita makes sure to force some eagerness in her voice, “That’s because I can tie knots, and climb trees, and-“

The interviewer cuts her off never realizing that Aelita never did reveal how exactly she got her seven. She has pretty good aim with a peace keeper gun, her father was often involved in some not so legal things, and it translates well to throwing knives, not amazingly obviously, or she would have a ten or so.

* * *

The arena is a jungle with mechanical towers and Aelita’s mind is racing with the possibilities. She teams up with a boy from District 8 named Nicholas, and they work pretty well together, at least until Nicholas gets the stupid idea to try and kill her. Unfortunately for him, her weapon is her own creation from parts in the arena, a energy blaster.

She shoots him straight in the stomach, ignoring his screams of pain which is bound to drag people out of hiding and presses the button on her gun, lifting herself up into the air.

* * *

That’s the problem with most hunger games, all of the smart tributes get killed in thebloodbath, and the arenas are never advanced enough to make anything cool.

They probably weren’t expecting a smart tribute too last long in the mechanical jungle, but we’ll the joke’s on them. The career district had more or less killed each other off, Aelita had gone around asking innocent questions, why is district two always in charge, do you know the other careers make fun of you.

That doesn’t mean the rest of the battle is any easier, at some point she ends up crashing to the ground, with stab wounds coming out of her thighs, slowly passing out from blood loss but manages one last shot at the monsters head, this creepy creature crawling along the floor, and the other tribute just happens to die before her, barely so Aelita is the victor.

Her innocent act brought in some admirers but lucky for he X.A.N.A doesn’t have anything to threaten her with, her district treated her like crap, and family, what family.

She vows to get rid of him before he ever finds out that she’s gained a new family for him to threaten her with. She’s not going to let her new family die like her old, especially now that she’s old enough to stop him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like in the show Aelita is the start of it all in the battle against X.A.N.A


End file.
